Apparatus such as plugs, packers and hangars are commonly deployed in downhole oil and gas wellbores. The apparatus is typically run downhole and a setting force is applied to expand the outer diameter of the apparatus such that the apparatus contacts the interior of the wellbore. Setting force can be applied using a setting tool that is run downhole connected to the tool to be set in the wellbore. Electronics embedded within the setting tool typically activate the setting tool to set the apparatus after a certain predetermined period of time. The time period is predetermined to account for the time taken to run the apparatus to the required downhole depth with some additional redundancy in case of unforeseen delays. Once the predetermined time period has elapsed the electronics triggers actuation of a setting mechanism to deploy the apparatus and expand the outer diameter.
Following the setting of the apparatus downhole, the setting tool is released from the apparatus and retrieved to surface. At surface the tool is typically stripped down by a skilled operator. The electronics embedded within the setting tool can then be accessed and reprogrammed for use with another apparatus. Rewiring, soldering and/or replacement of failed electronic components is undertaken by a skilled technician as required. The tool is stripped down so that seals, batteries and other consumable components can be replaced before the next use of the tool. Thus, typical setting tools suffer from the disadvantage that the presence of a skilled technician is a prerequisite for strip down and reprogramming of the setting tool prior to its redeployment in the wellbore.